Two Is Better Than One
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Based on the song 'Two Is Better Than One'


_**'I remember what you qoew on the first day,  
>You came into my life and I thought 'Hey'<br>You know, This could be something.**_

Sasuke sat at his desk watching the teacher write on the board about some stupid math equasion, There were so many things he could be doing right now besides watching the teacher write questions he already knew the answer to before he even finished writeing them.

Like texting his twin brother Itachi or Going swimming with Itachi. They were pretty close, No closer than normal twin brothers. Well mabey a little closer.. But not in a sexual way.

Sasuke laughed quietly at that thought.

"Umm.. Kakashi?" Spoke a very quiet voice.

Sasuke couldn't help but look up at that voice, It had made his heart skip a beat for some reason... He caught sight of who the voice belonged too and his heart stopped all together.

There standing in the doorway of the class room was a tall boy, Mabey 4 inches shorter than Sasuke himself. He had Bright blonde hair, Ragged and Spikey, Pokeing in every direction known to man. He was dressed in a fairly tight black shirt with the words ''YourLike A Bullet Through My Heart' and a picture of a heart with a gun pointed at it on the front, Tight black skinny jeans, Orange wrist bands covering most of his wrist on one arm with lime green on the other arm, Topped off with a pair of black, orange, And green converse.

But that wasn't what really topped it off, No. It was the bright blue eyes, Sparkeling with a sadness no one should ever feel. He had the sudden longing that he wanted to be the one to earase all that pain... 

_**'Cause everything you do and words you say,  
>You know that it all takes my breath away,<br>And now i'm left with nothing.**_

"H-hi.. I'm Naruto." The blonde boy smiled and sat nervously next to Sasuke at his lunch table.

It had been nearly a week since Naruto started going to his school and they hadn't talked at all untill now. Not that Sasuke didn't want to, No. He was just afraid to mess everything up before it even started.

"Hi, Sasuke." Sasuke smiled a tiny small and extended his hand to the seemingly frightened boy all the while holding his breath.

Naruto looked suprised for a moment before he smiled a small smile and shook Sasuke's hand.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you? I tried sitting with some other kids but they told me if I didn't go away I would be sorry.." He looked down at the table with sad stricken eyes.

Sasuke's breath hitched, His voice was like heaven but who would say that? "Who?"

Naruto looked up and shook his head. "It dosen't matter, Anyways."

Sasuke so badly wanted to say it did, That it mattered to him and he would beat the hell out of anyone who was mean to the blonde. But he was to shocked with what his mind had just thought to say anything but, "Okay.."

Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke before blushing and looking back down.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I like your eyes..." He wispered faintly.

Sasuke staired wide eyed at the blonde, His breath no longer comeing out.

Why could this boy take his breath away with just a few words?

_**So mabey it's true that I can't live without you,  
>And mabey two is better than one.<br>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life,  
>And you've already got me comeing undone,<br>And i'm thinking two is better than one.**_

"I can't do this anymore Naruto! Don't you see what it's doing to us? It's just tearing us apart!" Sasuke screamed at the boy standing a short way from him, Tears streaming down both of there faces.

"Please.." Naruto wispered. "Please don't leave me..."

"Naruto i love you... But I have to do this. I'm sorry.." He kissed the boy one last time and walked out of the door, Ironicly enough rain was sokeing him to the bone, Mixing with his tears.

**Two Weeks Later**

Sasuke lay on his bed, Tears streaming down his pale face as he recalled the events that had happened two weeks ago. When he had broke his own heart along with the one he loved's.

Why had he been so stupid? How could he break up with Naruto over something so stupid.. Something he had caused..

All for the family buisness... His father had told him he couldn't be a part of the Uchiha company if he was gay, If he didn't break of with Naruto. And he had been so success driven that he had done it. Now he regreated it.

"Mabey it's true, I can't live without you..." He wispered to himself.

It was so much better being with Naruto than alone, He has so much time to figure out the rest of his life but Naruto had already won his heart.. And like a prize one you don't and can't give it back.. He still belonged to Naruto.

_**I remember every look upon your face,  
>The way you roll your eyes, The way you taste,<br>You make it hard for breathing.**_

Flashbacks of Naruto flooded his mind like the pleauge. Sad, Happy, Pleasured, The way he rolled his eyes, the way he tasted, Intoxicateing. He made it hard for breathing.

_**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,  
>I think of you and everything's okay,<br>I'm finally now believing.**_  
><em><strong>That mabey it's true that I can't live without you,<br>And mabey two is better than one.  
>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life,<br>And you've already got me comeing undone,  
>And i'm thinking two is better than one.<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**_"Sasuke Uchiha! How dare you speak to me like that! You will never see that boy again, Not as long as your under this roof!" Fugaku yelled at his youngest son.

"Fugaku! Don't speak to him that way! He is your son no matter what! And you will exept his choice rather you like it or not!" Mikato his mother screamed in a pierceing tone at his father.

Itachi chose to pull his brother out of the room and hold him in a tight embrace. "It's okay Sasuke. I accept your choice no matter what."

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes, More thoughts of all the good times he and Naruto had , Had flooded his mind and a small smile crossed his features, He would get Naruto back.

Sasuke dashed out of his brother's arms and out of the front door. Naruto didn't live far away so he got there pretty fast, He banged his fist one the door as hard and as loud as he could. 

Minato, Naruto's father, Opened the door and gave the young Uchiha a surprized look before smileing and letting him inside.

"Naruto, You have a guest." Minato announced softly to his son.

Naruto was curled up on the couch with his mother, Kushina holding onto his shakeing frame tightly. Naruto had done nothing but cry for the past two weeks and all they could do was comfort him.

Kushina looked up and gave a sad but proud smile to Sasuke. "Naruto." She spoke softly.

Naruto shook his head and refused to lift it from his mother's chest. "Go away! I don't want to see anyone!" He cried harder.

" 'Ru.." Sasuke spoke quietly.

Naruto instantly lifted his head and looked at Sasuke with wide watery eyes. Minato and Kushina excused theirselves but stayed close so they could peek and listen without being seen.

"Sa-Sasuke go away! I hate you!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke's eyes widened but he didn't turn to leave. He wouldn't until he explained himself. He reached forwards and pulled a fighting blond into his imbrace.

Naruto struggled and fought and screamed but Sasuke wouldn't let go. "Let me go! I hate you! I fucking hate you! You arragent asshole! I h-hate you!" He screamed pounding weakly on the raven's chest, He fought until he could no longer do anything but clutch Sasuke's shirt and sob into his chest.

Sasuke cried too, Tears fell from his eyes and down his face, Landing on his lover. "I love you. I love you so fucking much it hurts. I can't live without you Naruto. You are my everything.." He wispered.

"Y-you can't say that... You can't throw me to the side and then come and say that!" Naruto cried looking up into Sasuke's eyes despratly.

Sasuke remembered that look.. Those sad, Hurt, Pain filled eyes he so badly wanted to fix, And now he was the cause of it.

"I have to, I have to because it's true and I swore to never lie to you." Sasuke cried harder. "I told my father that I didn't care what he thought, He could kick me out, Cut me off, Disown me, I told him that I didn't care, That nothing mattered to me but you. I told him that you were my everything, That I couldn't live without you, And that I wouldn't." He paused and looked deeply into Naruto's eyes. "I told him that I loved you."

Naruto cried, He cried so hard it hurt. But the second his lips met sasuke's in a passionat kiss, He knew. He knew everything would be okay. Because as long as they were together, They could conquor the world. But alone they were left with nothing.

"I'm so sorry Naruto," Sasuke broke the kiss and wispered. "I love you."

Naruto hugged his lover harder. "I love you too."

Kushina wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her husband. "Two is better than one." He nodded and held her close. Together those boys could do anything.

_**I remember what you wore on the first day,  
>You came into my life and I thought 'Hey'.<strong>_

_**Mabey it's true that I can't live without you,  
>Mabey two is better than one.<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life,  
>And you've already got me comeing undone.<strong>_

_**And i'm thinking, Ooh, I can't live without you,  
>'Cause, Baby, Two is so much better than one.<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life,  
>But I figured out with all that's said and done,<br>Two is better than one, Two is better than one.**_  
><em><strong><br>**_


End file.
